


Only A Few More Hours

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a little girl and two cats.</p><p>Only a little girl who wished to be a boy and two cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Few More Hours

The house was empty and it seemed like everything echoed. Although it was warm, and cozy, it was still empty of most life.

Only a little girl and two cats.

Only a little girl who wished to be a boy and two cats.

It was always quiet, eerily so during the day, so they played music almost constantly. Anything to distract from the overwhelming empty feeling that threatened to take over.

They were hungry, but there was always little to no food, so they had to wait for her to come home.

Don’t get them wrong, the little girl who wished to be a boy loved their Momma, they just wished she’d be there more.

But until then, all was eerily quiet. 

So they waited. Only a few more hours until she’d be home.

Only a few more hours and then there’d be smiles and company.

Only a few more hours and they could pretend nothing was wrong.

Only a few more hours and they could pretend it was like this all the time.

Only a few more hours, then the little girl who wished they were a boy could finally stop being alone, if only for a little while.


End file.
